merpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation: Walking Dead
The story so far "The next weeks of your life are blurry. You remember, vaguely, being taken down by your former comrade-in-arms. You remember being disarmed, dragged, interrogated. You do not remember the questions, but you remember some of the tools they used on you. You also remember the footsteps of the Man in White. And then, suddenly, you are somewhere else. You are holding weapons. You have no idea what you are doing here. Oh, and you are being fired upon. " Waking up The PCs have just lost three months of their life. When they regain control of their actions, they are on board of a run-down spaceship, in the middle of a firefight with Batarians. The PCs will immediately realize that their guns are currently jammed and their shields are down, and make take a little longer to realize that the Batarian guns fare no better, that all omnitools are currently rebooting as are the ship's electronics. Additionally, a dozen Loki droids are scattered on the floor, deactivated. Characters with engineering skills or good observation skills will quickly realize that they have been subject to an EMP. The PCs are scattered through the (small) ship, methodically finishing off the resistance. * One (or more) PC is in the engine room, facing two enemies. One of the Batarians is a War Engineer, his hand still on the switch of something that looks like a large, homemade bomb (actually, the EMP device). The other enemy is crouching behind a pipe and has just fired his last burst towards the PC. He'll realize in a second that his gun is jammed. As the PC regains control, she's charging the War Engineer, ready to tackle him down before he sets off the bomb. Of course, it's too late, as the EMP has already fired. * One (or more) PC is on the small command deck, crouching behind a console while two Batarians finish emptying their ammo in her direction. The battle shutters of the command deck are closed, the console is off and two Loki mechs lie deactivated at her feet. While the omnitools reboot (which should take a few seconds), the PCs do not know of each other's presence, cannot call anyone, cannot check who's an ally and cannot generate ammo for their guns. Playing the Batarians While Batarians are physically stronger than humans (2), they are also arrogant and incapable of understanding (2) that a species with less than 4 eyes can be intelligent. These Batarians are also quite exhausted, so they will make dumb mistakes, such as trying to shoot with a jammed gun, picking the wrong place to duck or shooting wide. Finally, their shields will be much slower than the PCs to get back up, so they shouldn't put up much of a fight. Enter the Krogan New players? The beginning of this chapter is an ideal moment to introduce new players/characters. After all, nobody has any idea how they got there. If a player joins later in the chapter, Lorenza Feliciani will notice that a sarcophagus is opening and will warn the other crew members. The sarcophagus will, of course, contain the new Player's Character, who has equally no idea how they got there. __FORCETOC__